


Fool’s Gold

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Genetic Engineering, Jackson's Whole, M/M, Slavery, ghem-lord
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Лахэйн<br/>Можно ли верить хоть кому-то, когда ты так далеко от дома? Особенно если ты цетагандиец, по делам приехавший на одну из планет Архипелага Джексона?<br/>Работа сделана на ЗФБ-2014 для команды Barrayar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool’s Gold

Здешние залы и коридоры переходили один в другой, путаясь и переплетаясь в своей прихотливой похожей непохожести. Яркие занавеси, то полупрозрачные и легкие, то тяжелые, из сверкающей парчи и бархата. Фонтаны, звенящие нежно и томительно. Густые заросли лиан, оплетающих стены – между их ветвей таились цветы, пахнущие сладко и тяжело. Здесь было не найти ни одной прямой линии, правильной окружности, чистого цвета – и все же в этой оглушающей, одуряющей, варварской пестроте было что-то… гармоничное? Такэо не смог бы внятно ответить на этот вопрос. Когда по всем чувствам разом бьют с такой силой – сложно не почувствовать себя оглушенным. Он заблудился в этих коридорах, мягких и округлых, вьющихся сложно и алогично, будто пульсирующие внутренности живого существа, потерялся в шумном, непристойном веселье. Он опустился на скамью возле фонтана – которого по счету в этом безумном доме? – под ветви хрупкого странного дерева, изогнутого так причудливо, что не стоило и сомневаться: над ним поработали людские руки. Ноги гудели, как после долгого приема у сатрап-губернатора, в голове звенело, перед глазами стояла ало-золотая муть, и юноша только мог усмехаться – как нелепы были мысли, с которыми он сегодня собирался сюда.

Он думал: должно быть, не просто так приглашает меня на свой праздник один из самых – если не самый влиятельный человек Архипелага Джексона. Должно быть, мое имя сказало ему о многом, гораздо больше, чем имя заурядного наследника, проделавшего немалый путь, чтобы принять во владение наследство своего отца – да покоится он с миром, генерал Джиро Тория, безупречный в жизни своей и смерти своей. Быть может, мне удастся узнать что-то полезное? Завести лишние связи – хотя разве связи бывают лишними? Выведать если не тайну, то намек на нее? Вернувшись домой, я изложу в подробном отчете всю хронику своего путешествия, от и до – и помыслы мои будут чисты и открыты, и сердце мое не дрогнет, когда с традиционным поклоном я положу свой доклад на стол вышестоящего…

Быть может, здесь меня попытаются переманить. Обмануть. Обвести вокруг пальца. Заставить изменить Родине, сияющей небесной Империи, величайшей из всех, что когда-либо существовали – и из тех, что еще только будут существовать. Такэо Тория готов к испытаниям. Он предприимчив и осторожен, он умен и сдержан. Пора ему уже показать, чего он стоит.

С такими мыслями он собирался, неторопливо подбирал одежды, не слишком дорогие – много чести, не слишком простые – не оскорбить бы надменных местных толстосумов, уверенных, что все на свете измеряется деньгами. Неторопливо, своими руками, наносил грим, более чем уверенный, что на этом празднике не найдется того, кто смог бы по достоинству оценить легкую издевку и потаенное превосходство, которые он, не сдержавшись, добавил в привычный узор. Он точно рассчитывал меру украшений и время прибытия… И оказался незамеченным.

О нет, не было повода упрекнуть хозяина дома в открытом пренебрежении. Он радушно, широко улыбаясь, поприветствовал своего гостя «из столь далеких краев» – и предложил, не стесняясь, пользоваться «дарами, что щедрой рукою отмеряет Судьба». То есть он сам, конечно. Такэо с трудом сдержал вспышку гнева – такого беспримерного бесстыдства ему никогда еще не приходилось наблюдать. Но голос его прозвучал как должно – вежливо, сдержанно и отстраненно, когда он поблагодарил за гостеприимство хозяина этого щедрого дома, которому дары Судьбы отмерены полной чашей. Тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ, давая понять, что оценил иронию, и недвусмысленно намекнул, что другие гости также ждут момента, когда на них упадет взор хозяина, и непростительно было бы задерживать его лишнее время. Такэо понятливо и благовоспитанно поклонился, надеясь, что под гримом и высоким воротником не заметен румянец бешенства.

С того момента прошло уже немало времени… и не произошло ничего. Ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы тратить свое время, пребывая здесь. Хозяину было не до него, мягкий намек – а не пора ли обсудить дело, за которым Такэо находится в этой… столь удаленной от Небесных краев местности – вызвал у того лишь удивление. Вслед за этим юноше мягко намекнули – кто-то из тех, что вечно шепчет из-за спины, благоразумно не показываясь на глаза – что обсуждать дела на празднике – дурной тон; что если благородному господину не хочется заслужить неудовольствие того, под чьим кровом он сейчас пребывает – лучше оставить свои заботы за порогом.

И с тех пор Такэо бродил, как потерянный, по этому бесконечному дому, и странности его убранства и устройства не добавляли юноше уверенности в каждом следующем шаге, скорее напротив – отнимали последние остатки ее.

Где-то танцевали – безудержно и откровенно, так, что хотелось отвести глаза, будто от случайно и без дозволения увиденного зрелища чужого соития. Где-то целовались – звонко и сочно – и летящий сладкий шепоток и глубокий горловой смех не оставляли ни малейших сомнений в том, что именно случится совсем скоро в одном из потаенных уголков этого обширного дома. В других залах пели, подхватывая один за одним странные низкие напевы, дикие и варварские, из тех, что, выведенные одним горлом, были б дисгармоничны – но, повторяемые многими голосами, они обретали силу молитвы, которой вводят себя в транс желающие отстраниться от этой жизни. Такэо ушел оттуда поспешнее достойного – понимая, благодаря намертво вдолбленным знаниям, почему и как именно действует такая музыка, он предпочитал рассуждать о ней дома, а не в месте, которое он в лучшем случае мог счесть нейтральной территорией.

Легкое движение воздуха приносило с собой странные запахи, сладкие, пряные, душные и тяжелые – так, что юноша невольно схватился за свой комм, но анализатор воздуха не выявил никакой отравы. Легкие афродизиаки, расслабляющие, дозволенные почти любым законом наркотики, простые благовония, смешанные в невообразимом сочетании – все это нашел анализатор и не счел, что в воздухе есть нечто, хоть отчасти угрожающее безопасности человека. Выработанный иммунитет к привыканию давал порой неприятные побочные эффекты, наутро после праздника отзываясь полным аналогом отравления этиловым спиртом – но он же позволял безбоязненно принимать наркотики намного сильнее тех, что сейчас парили в воздухе. Такэо чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения. Меня хотели отравить этим? Меня?! Но спустя минуту к нему вернулось умение логически мыслить. Не имело смысла отравлять воздух всего дома ради одного человека, когда устранить его можно было бы более простыми средствами. Это просто… один из элементов здешнего праздника. Как почти обнаженные девицы, извивающиеся между гостями – словно ни одной кости нет в их бронзово-смуглых телах. Как протяжные песни – что за веселье под музыку, вводящую в транс? Как эти странные кушанья…

Такэо невольно облизнул губы. Весь вечер во рту у него не было ни крошки – необъяснимой неприязни к здешним блюдам он никак не мог в себе перебороть. Но ему хотелось, да и, пожалуй, стоило бы выпить немного самой простой жидкости, сока или чего-то подобного. Не может же быть, чтобы здесь во все что-то было подмешано? В доме было слишком жарко, жарко и сухо, и горло быстро пересохло – а сейчас, после долгой задумчивости, уже и язык стал высохшим и неповоротливым. «Стоит, пожалуй, кликнуть какого-нибудь слугу…» – с некоторой долей раздражения подумал Такэо. Почему они вечно вертятся под ногами, когда не нужны – и их не дозваться, едва они понадобятся? Дома… оказавшись так внезапно и так горько старшим в доме, он не мог быстро добиться от слуг той вышколенной четкости, с которой они прислуживали отцу. Они были послушны, благовоспитанны и почтительны… но и только. Не летели стрелой на зов, не забывали все свои желания перед желанием господина. Такэо не мог не сравнивать нынешнее их поведение с тем, как они вытягивались перед отцом – и не злиться.

Однако сейчас, прежде чем ставшее привычным раздражение подкатило к горлу, Такэо краем глаза заметил неслышное движение, развернулся резко, готовый отразить нападение – но увидел всего лишь мальчишку с подносом, на котором стояло несколько запотевших бокалов с напитками.

Такэо стоило немалых усилий смягчить свое движение, завершить его, не продолжив в удар.

– Зачем ты подкрадываешься? – резко выдохнул он, злясь на себя и на мальчишку, который стал причиной и свидетелем его слабости.

Тот вскинул на него огромные синие глаза, распахнувшиеся удивленно и невинно – и тут же потупился.

– Я нне… подкрадываюсс, госсподин Тор-райа, – странноватый выговор не мешал понимать мальчишку, но в его устах родовое имя прозвучало… странно. Но, прежде чем Такэо успел ответить, мальчишка опустился на колени, не забыв предварительно поставить хрупкий поднос на бортик фонтана. – Просстите меня…

– Встань, – сухо ответил тот, не видя нужды в подобном унижении. – Но не делай так больше.

Мальчишка, поднявшись с колен легко и гибко, в одно текучее движение, встал поодаль с опущенной головой. Весь – воплощенное смирение и раскаяние. Только что руки на груди не сложил – вытянул вдоль тела, за спину кисти спрятал. Только билась на тонкой шее синяя жилка – сильно и быстро, как, верно, стучало сердце под этой тонкой, фарфорово-белой кожей… Такэо невольно сглотнул и безотчетным жестом потянулся к подносу. Он уже почти поднес бокал к губам, когда подозрения взыграли в нем с новой силой.

– Как ты меня нашел? Откуда ты меня знаешь? – резко спросил он у мальчишки.

Тот кинул на него удивленный взгляд и, потупившись, помотал головой.

– Проссто… разссноссить напитки. Зсснать госсподин Тор-райа изссдалека… – в его голосе плеснула и в одну секунду исчезла крохотная толика обиды.

Такэо нахмурился. Поддаваться эмоциям сейчас было глупо, но отчего-то он почувствовал себя виноватым перед этим… безымянным слугой чужого дома, будто он, Такэо, был неправ, отчитав его. Но – все-таки откуда мальчишка знает его имя? И, кстати – что в этих бокалах?

Такэо потянул носом, но кроме смеси знакомых и безвредных запахов – сок, какие-то травы – ничего не заметил.

– Что в этих бокалах? – строго спросил он.

– Напить… Пить, – мальчишка пожал плечами так плавно, мягко и текуче, будто потянулась домашняя кошка. – Госсти пить, вессело…

– Весело, значит… – Такэо опасно сузил глаза. Вряд ли кто-то собирался его отравить таким глупым способом, но все-таки проверить не мешало. Всегда есть один верный способ, если под рукой нет всех возможностей лаборатории – проверить на том, кто принес тебе питье. Если ему не станет плохо прямо сейчас, значит, и ты успеешь вернуться домой и принять противоядие. 

– Поди сюда, – поманил он мальчишку, ткнул в первый попавшийся бокал и приказал: – Пей.

Потрясенный взгляд мальчишки, широко распахнутые глаза, задрожавшие руки, участившееся дыхание – все это успел отметить Такэо, прежде чем услышал свой собственный холодный голос: – Ты слышал, что тебе сказано?

Мальчишка поклонился низко и молча, взял бокал – не попытавшись хитрить, притворяться забывчивым, не заметить движения – и Такэо, глядя за тем, как он мелкими глотками пьет золотистую жидкость, вдруг осознал, что наблюдает за этим зрелищем гораздо пристальнее, чем оно того стоило. Смотрит, как дрожат тоненькие прутики-руки, на полупрозрачном фарфоре которых заметна каждая жилка, как углубились ямка возле по-детски тонких ключиц, как где-то там, под тоненькой кожей, возле замерших легких, сильно и быстро бьется сердце так, что голая мальчишеская грудь вздрагивает от его ударов… Такэо вспомнил о том, как дышать, только когда мальчишка, допив, опустил бокал на поднос, быстро и уверенно облизывая губы розовым язычком – и только со второго раза юноша понял, что обращаются к нему.

– Что?..

– Госсподин доволен? – на щеках мальчишки разгорался легкий румянец, подтверждающий, что он принес не простой сок, но и не яд. Он упорно смотрел в пол, и сейчас это, пожалуй, было к лучшему.

– Да, – сглотнув, коротко сообщил Такэо и потянулся к подносу. Это зрелище определенно стоило запить – и плевать на последствия.

– Мне… уйти, госсподин? – показалось ли ему, или сейчас мальчишка стал говорить правильнее? То ли напиток оказал действие, то ли он сам начал привыкать к этой манере…

– Нет, – уронил он прежде, чем успел сообразить, что говорит. – Останься здесь.

Слуга снова поднял на него глаза – и Такэо едва сдержал восхищенный вздох. Мальчишка был хорош, как произведение высшего искусства. Тонкая белоснежная кожа, золотые короткие волосы, лежащие беспорядочным ворохом – и как только допустили подобное нарушение приличий… яркие синие глаза, будто подведенные – но это всего лишь тень от густых черных ресниц… алые узкие губы, так и просящие, чтобы их целовали, кусали, брали напором, натиском, жадно… Такэо переплел и стиснул пальцы, пытаясь вернуть себе былую ясность рассудка.

– Кто ты? – хрипло выдавил он.

– Ссслуга этого дома, – мягко, почти улыбнувшись, проговорил мальчик.

– Как тебя зовут? – резко каркнул, чуть не рыча от его непонятливости, Такэо. От напитка, проглоченного залпом и принесшего мимолетное облегчение, не стало легче надолго – сейчас горло снова предательски пересыхало.

Мальчик зарделся, не поднимая глаз.

– Когда меня хотят позсссвать, они назссывают меня Чио, – выдохнул он.

– Но это не твое имя, – едва слышно шевельнул губами Такэо, в чьей голове легкость отзывалась золотым перезвоном. – Это не ты.

Мальчик едва заметно покачал головой, потом молча поднял на него бездонный взгляд – и Такэо, на секунду задохнувшись, вдруг понял: это не сами его волосы лежат таким беспорядочным ворохом – это приподнимают их округлые мягкие уши, вроде кошачьих, и человеческих ушей нет на том месте, где привычно их видеть, под золотыми, как нити небесной пряхи, волосами…

– Ты…с рождения здесь? – тихо спросил он, бессознательно протягивая руку – коснуться, убедиться, что перед ним не морок сознания, отравленного наркотиком.

Мальчик скользнул ближе и опустился перед ним на колени, доверчиво подставляя лохматую голову, будто домашняя кошка, напрашиваясь на ласку.

– Да, госсподин, – мурлыкнул он, когда пальцы юноши коснулись его волос, легких, как пух, взъерошили пряди, прошлись, будто по клавишам, по хрящам маленьких ушей, чутко шевельнувшихся под ними.

«Кошка. Высокое небо, этот мальчик – кошка, – с трудом доходило до распаленного сознания Такэо. – Что же… что же я делаю. Это урод, это издевательство, это выбраковка, то, что не будет никогда достойно продолжить род… Но как мне перестать касаться его?»

Вблизи было очевиднее, насколько странно это личико, и сейчас Такэо удивлялся себе – как мог он принять этот…конструкт за человека? Острые скулы узкого лица, странно-раскосые и неестественно-огромные синие глаза, маленький алый рот, в котором – не острые ли кошачьи клыки? …Странно и тягуче отозвалось в нем внезапное и резкое, как зубы, сжавшиеся на горле, возбуждение.

– Сколько тебе лет, малыш? – спросил Такэо вслух – или эти слова прозвучали только в его собственном мозгу? Здесь, в этой земле, где лжет и воздух, и вода, и плоть – можно ли точно знать, сколько лет тому, кто рядом с тобой? Хозяин этого дома выглядит довольно молодо, сверкая юной безупречной улыбкой – а между тем, он втрое старше покойного Джиро Тория. Его любовница красива и юна – но она годилась бы самому Такэо в дочери. Об этом говорили, не таясь, здесь в этом не видели ничего постыдного, того, что следовало бы по крайней мере скрывать. – Так сколько лет тебе, мальчик? Два, двенадцать или сто двадцать? 

Золотоволосое чудо молчало, только жмурилось, как кошка на солнце, от неосознанной ласки. Вот он толкнул замершую руку головой и глянул искоса, трепеща ресницами, лукаво улыбаясь. Нет, у него не острые зубы, невольно подумал Такэо, по крайней мере, передние – не острые…

– Господин Тор-райа позсссволит, чтобы мне танцссевать ему?

– Да, – прежде разума шевельнулись губы. – Да, танцуй.

Казалось, движения складывались в мелодию, жесты становились прикосновениями, а шорох босых ног по ковру претворялся в запах, в цвет, в движение. Потом, много раз, Такэо пытался описать то, что видел он тогда, и опускал руки, бессильный говорить иначе, чем образами и метафорами, которые не отражали и сотой доли увиденного.

О нет, нельзя было сказать, что в этот миг выплеснулся на волю некий скрытый гений, и что ничего подобного прежде или после не случалось видеть гем-лорду, искушенному в самых разных искусствах. Этот мальчик отнюдь не был мастером, его танец не напоминал об отточенных движениях умелых танцоров… но он танцевал золотым бликом, солнечным лучом на поверхности воды, легким, простым и естественным.

И странно, хоть в танце почти не было тех движений, что против воли заставляют сознание затуманиваться, а телу позволяют взять верх над разумом – но именно в тот момент, когда Такэо смотрел на тонкие руки, колышущиеся, как придонные травы, на гибкое бледное тело, изгибающееся так, что можно было пересчитать все тонкие ребра, а золотая макушка почти касалась пола, наблюдал, как чутко, сторожко слушают, больше не скрываясь, маленькие уши, как из складок шаровар робко показывается и снова прячется пушистый золотой хвост – именно тогда желание овладело им целиком, заглушая последние доводы рассудка.

Такэо не смог потом бы вспомнить, в какой миг он встал, выпрямляясь, и сделал шаг к мальчику – казалось, и секунды не прошло, он моргнуть не успел, как обнаружил, что прижимает Чио к стене и сладко, исступленно целует его нежные губы, пахнущие почему-то ванилью и шоколадом. Мальчик не отстранялся и даже, судя по румянцу на его щеках, был не меньше возбужден, но его смущение, его осторожная неумелость пьянили сильнее всех здешних вин. 

«Что же, что же я делаю…» – взвыли последние остатки разума, но их слабый голос утонул в сияющем звоне желания. Мальчик обвивал тонкими руками шею Такэо, запрокидывал голову, и выше всяких человеческих сил было не покрывать его ароматную кожу поцелуями, не оставлять следов, кусая и зализывая отметины, мгновенно наливающиеся алым. Чужое тело в руках дрожало, трепетало, приникало, и Такэо казалось, что он поймал в свои ладони крохотную птицу – чуть сдавишь сильнее, и ей уже никогда больше не взлететь… Но когда ласки перешли неведомую границу, мальчик, смеясь ласково и немного испуганно, но от этого еще более волнующе, отстранился, пытаясь выскользнуть – и Такэо снова прижал его к стене, опутанной, как венами, упругими плетями какого-то растения, и целовал, пытаясь одновременно развязать мудреные узлы его пояса, и гладил, теряясь в этой жадной нежности, узкие бедра с их острыми косточками, ощутимыми через тонкую ткань, и пытался раздвинуть тонкие сильные ноги… Но мальчишка, не сопротивляясь, тем не менее быстрой рыбкой ускользал из захвата – но не уходил, притягивая и не допуская одновременно…

И когда Такэо уже казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он потеряет сознание, или сорвется с этой легкой волнующей полу-игры, и возьмет мальчишку силой, ломая слабое, неуверенное его сопротивление – Чио отстранился, неожиданно серьезно хмуря тонкие брови, выскользнул из объятий и потянул его за собой, крепко держа за руку тонкими пальцами. Забытые бокалы остались там, на бортике фонтана, рядом с веером, а юношу уже почти тащили куда-то по тропе через заросли, невидимой чужому глазу, будто по саду, а не по этому странному дому – и только тяжелый сладкий воздух, напоенный ароматами благовоний, не менялся. Такэо не смог бы сказать, далеко ли они ушли и тем более не смог бы вспомнить обратной дороги, но туман желания помешал даже задуматься об этом, когда мальчишка нырнул под низко опущенной веткой и потянул его за собой.

Здесь ветки образовывали подобие шалаша, непроницаемого для взгляда как изнутри, так и снаружи, а мягкий пол, больше похожий на сплетение травы, под которым нет земли, так и манил опуститься на него. Чио, странно серьезный, почти торжественный, коротко поклонился. Когда он распрямился, шаровары невесомо скользнули к его ногам – и перед распаленным взглядом Такэо мальчик предстал во всей своей чистой ясной красоте, не обремененной никакими условностями, и замер, будто давая осмотреть себя, оценить и восхититься. Угловатое, прелестное в своей неправильности, худое и жилистое тело было… почти человеческим. Почти. Золотистый мех покрывал длинный гибкий хвост, продолжался, постепенно сходя на нет, вдоль позвоночника – и больше ни волоска не было на этой бледной, жемчужно-белой коже. Почти невидимые мускулы, мускулы акробата и кошки, позволяли двигаться текуче и плавно – и, кто бы сомневался, могли выдержать немалые нагрузки…

Такэо почти застонал от накатившего с новой силой желания и вцепился в ближайшую ветку, когда мальчик, улыбаясь застенчиво и ожидающе, подошел к нему и, едва касаясь быстрыми легкими пальчиками, начал распускать завязки его парадной одежды. Впрочем, терпения у Такэо не хватило – и, полураздетый, он сгреб Чио в охапку, роняя его на мягкий травяной пол и наваливаясь сверху. Впрочем, мальчик не выглядел ни разочарованным, ни всерьез испуганным. Несмотря на кажущуюся неопытность, он явно знал, что и как следует делать, и потому после жарких ласк он извернулся, гибкий, как змея, перевернувшись на живот так, что более откровенное приглашение было бы сложно себе представить. Такэо низко застонал. Все выработанные годами привычки и предпочтения, все знания о том, как должно вести себя в постели, дабы доставить партнеру наибольшее удовольствие – все было сметено уносящим разум вожделением.

С ним впервые было такое – жаркая безрассудная страсть, безоговорочное, почти животное желание…Случайное соитие с существом, к которому даже постыдно относиться иначе, чем как к бессловесному домашнему питомцу, случайная связь, подарившая его жизни нечто такое, о чем он даже не предполагал раньше.

Обо всем этом думал он уже потом – после того, как, сходя с ума от ласковых прикосновений гибкого хвоста Чио к своему животу, он брал мальчишку все быстрее, все меньше церемонясь, грубо и резко, и выбивал из его горла стоны, крики, бессвязные мольбы – продолжать, только не останавливаться, только не… после того, как мальчишка, улыбаясь искусанным до крови ртом, перевернулся на спину, открытый и доверчивый – весь, как есть, – и стонал, и извивался, и сам насаживался раз за разом, и подавался навстречу, лаская нежным хвостом бедра любовника… после того, как с животным рыком Такэо кончил, застыв в сладчайшей судороге, и повалился лицом вниз, чувствуя, что весь мир рушится в бездну, и только их клочок земли остается неподвижным – или это как раз он проваливается куда-то со скоростью флаера на пределе?..

Они лежали рядом, обессиленные, на мягкой псевдо-траве, и взъерошенная голова мальчишки покоилась на его плече. Такэо перебирал легчайшие волосы, гладил маленькие мягкие уши, глядя в пустоту и не в силах думать ни о чем. Наверное, сейчас проще всего – и лучше всего – было бы уснуть, но постепенно рассеивающийся наркотик в крови оставлял странное, выборочное, но необычно-острое внимание. Вот травинка, думал Такэо. Вот я. Я лежу. Я устал. Мне хорошо. Вот ветка. Хорошо, что тепло. Голова у него тяжелая, а тело маленькое…

Котенок рядом завозился, прижимаясь плотнее, и осторожно, будто опасаясь вспышки раздражения с его стороны, обнял его, положив узкую руку поперек груди, а секундой позже на ноги Такэо лег пушистый теплый хвост. Маленькая рука была горячей и мокрой, как и тонкое тело мальчишки, его дыхание было тихим и постепенно выравнивающимся, и Такэо вдруг почувствовал себя… уютно. Так уютно и спокойно, будто он был дома, а рядом был кто-то знакомый и привычный, а вовсе не неизвестно зачем созданный генетический конструкт с чужой планеты.

– Госсподин Тор-райа сспит? – раздался едва слышный голос котенка.

– Не сплю, – после паузы ответил Такэо, с трудом ворочая языком. Тело было тяжелым, словно ватным, и так же, будто через толстый слой ваты, до мозга доходил смысл сказанных слов. И еще дальше, где-то на самом краю сознания, маячило покаянное осознание, что как-то слишком быстро и легко слетели у него все ограничители, и как бы потом у мальчишки не было проблем… Хотя тот совсем не выглядел ни недовольным, ни встревоженным – скорее наоборот.

– Госсподин хорошший, – промурлыкал Чио, осторожно гладя его по голой груди, задевая острыми ноготками соски, заставляя вздыхать и жмуриться. – Хорошший лассковый господин… Чио хорошо быть зссдессь.

– Тебе понравилось, маленький? – хмыкнул Такэо, сгребая его в охапку и перехватывая шаловливую ладошку.

– Да! – просиял мальчишка.

– А… тебя не потеряют? Не пора ли тебе вернуться? – запоздало и лениво спохватился Такэо. Не будут ли искать слугу, отправленного разносить напитки скорее всего по оговоренному пути? Не… не застанут ли их здесь? Но отпускать горячее тело, прижавшееся к нему, так не хотелось…

Чио привстал, умоляюще заглянул ему в глаза, и на лице его появилось выражение отчаянной решимости.

– Госсподин, не отсссылай Чио! Чио не найдут, Чио умный, Чио знает, где прятатьссся. Чио хорошо с госсподин…

– Тебя же накажут, – покачал головой Такэо. – Ты должен разносить напитки…

Чио покачал головой и уткнулся носом ему под мышку, отчего следующие его фразы были неразборчивее обычного.

– Пусссть. Чио не хочет с другими, Чио хочет с госсподин Тор-райа. Госсподин Тор-райа добрый. Хорошший. Пуссть накажут Чио.

Мысли в голове были мутные, сонные и медленные, как толстые пучеглазые рыбы в аквариуме дома. Но постепенно до него дошло.

– Так ты… обслуживаешь гостей… и в этом смысле тоже? – он с трудом сдержал порыв брезгливо отстраниться. Не настолько он был не в себе, чтобы не просто воспользоваться услугами, но и лежать в обнимку с… модифицированным рабом для общего развлечения.

Но тут он почувствовал, что Чио крепче прижался к нему и яростно замотал головой.

– Нет, госсподин Тор-райа! Чио в первый расс вышел, Чио в первый расс. Госссподин, не отссылай Чио, Чио дарить радоссть госсподин, только госсподин Тор-райа, ссегодня только госсподин Тор-райа… умоляю, госсподин…

В пришептывающем голосе мальчишки все явственнее проступали слезы – и Такэо подавил внезапный и иррациональный приступ ревности. Ему не хотелось ни с кем делить это золотоволосое нежное чудо, на чьей светлой коже там и тут цвели алые следы его поцелуев. И если искать его не будут, то отсылать его сейчас, чтобы его нашел кто-нибудь из гостей, одурманенный наркотиками и желанием, зажал в углу, раздвинул ноги… ну уж нет. Так по крайней мере они оба хорошо проведут эту ночь.

– Оставайся, – великодушно усмехнулся он, приподнимаясь на локте. – Но даже не надейся, отдыхать я тебе не дам.

Мальчишка просиял сквозь так и не уроненные слезы и потянулся за новым поцелуем, которым Такэо не замедлил его одарить.

Жаркая ночь пролетела, как одно мгновение, и Такэо, напрочь потеряв счет времени, едва не пропустил момент, когда дольше находиться в этом доме стало бы непристойным – но вдруг сквозь ветви повеяло прохладным чистым воздухом, и вроде бы дремавший перед этим Чио навострил уши и приподнялся, будто и не спал вовсе.

– Утро… – печально протянул он, опуская глаза. – Госсподин Тор-райа пора уйти…

Такэо взял его за подбородок, пристально глядя в синие глаза и пытаясь запомнить навсегда это тонкое нервное лицо, не понимая, как же так, вот только что это существо было с ним, дарило ему свое нежное тело, свои поцелуи, свою горячность и свою радость – а вот сейчас они расстанутся и не увидятся больше никогда… Еще неделя, заполненная делами, и ему, Такэо, надо будет возвращаться домой – а это золотоволосое чудо останется здесь, будет… выполнять приказы хозяина. У него сжалось сердце от тоски, от ощущения близкой потери… вряд ли его позовут в этот дом еще раз в этот приезд, а когда он вернется сюда – кто знает…

– Ты ведь не можешь выйти в город? – уже одевшись, безнадежно спросил он у Чио. – Я скоро уезжаю. Мне хотелось бы еще увидеть тебя…

Мальчишка закусил губу острыми зубками и пристально посмотрел на него, явно прикидывая и соображая.

– Чио попробовать, – тихо проговорил он, и в его глазах засветилась решимость. – Ссейчас – день, завтра – день, потом утро – ждать меня за оградой. Чио посстарается. Чио хотеть увидеть госсподин.

Такэо, задохнувшись от радости, сгреб его и прижал к себе, чувствуя под пальцами узкие косточки лопаток. Послезавтра. Послезавтра утром...

*

Вернувшись в номер и быстро ополоснувшись под душем, он замертво упал в постель, напрочь забыв сделать то, что до сего момента считал своим святым долгом – составить ежедневный отчет о том, что видел и узнал. Да и как было сейчас пересказывать эту ночь – горячую, постыдную и сладкую?..

Такэо проснулся уже под вечер, с чумной и больной головой – поглощенные за последнюю ночь токсины поспешно перерабатывались организмом. А когда удалось унять боль, мигом вспомнилось о сотне забытых и заброшенных дел – недопустимо, непростительно глупо забытых.

Наверстав почти все упущенное, договорившись о нескольких встречах и переговорив с нужными людьми по комму, он вновь упал спать почти утром. После нескольких часов сна вскочил, выспавшийся и бодрый, отправился в город, уладил еще несколько вопросов… Но чем ближе надвигались сумерки, тем сильнее он чувствовал, что неостановимо и тайно ждет чего-то. Все чаще он посматривал на часы, все более рассеянным становился – так явно, что взгляд его собеседника мигом поймал эти признаки волнения. Глаза старого джексонианского пройдохи сузились, явно фиксируя странное поведение гостя из дальних мест, запоминая и откладывая про запас – авось пригодится, авось этому найдется объяснение, которое можно будет обратить себе на пользу. Такэо бессильно рассмеялся бы, не будь разговор столь не располагающим к откровенности. О, если бы он сам мог объяснить себе, отчего он так, трепеща и предвкушая, ждет этой встречи, ждет завтрашнего утра – и того, кого он должен увидеть возле ограды дома, возле черного входа?..

Он вернулся в номер раньше, чем собирался, и долго и рассеянно кружил по комнатам, бессмысленно переставляя вещи. Потом осознал, что только что заказал на завтра в номер набор блюд – изысканных и исполненных многозначительного смысла. Заставил себя умыться, раздеться и лечь, но сон не шел к нему, а усталые веки открывались снова и снова, как будто были резиновыми. Поняв, что уснуть не получится, он посмотрел на часы, осознав оставшееся время до утра. Встал, умылся. Заново, старательно и вдумчиво, нанес грим. Долго метался, не находя себе места. Пытался писать стихи, но привычные умелые обороты казались сейчас плоскими и безвкусными, как местная вода. И наконец, за полчаса до рассвета, спустился к флаеру, взятому напрокат еще в день приезда сюда.

Однако, когда флаер беззвучно опустился в оговоренном месте, и Такэо приготовился ждать, созерцая восход солнца – от ограды, из-под ветвей дерева, к нему метнулась маленькая фигурка, больше похожая на девичью в этих странных местных одеждах. Чио ждал его – ждал так же нетерпеливо и страстно, как и он сам.

Такэо поспешно открыл двери, и котенок скользнул внутрь, просочился мимо кресла, каким-то чудом не наступив ни на один из рычагов, не задев ни одну из кнопок – и повис у него на шее, тычась куда-то в плечо мокрым лицом.

– Ты… давно меня ждал? – невольно тронутый, спросил Такэо.

– Чио ждать, да-да, – поспешно затараторил мальчик. – Чио ждать госсподин, Чио ждать утро и госсподин, Чио бояться, что никогда не увидеть госсподин…

Такэо улыбнулся.

– Дурачок, – хмыкнул он. – Я же обещал тебе, что приеду. Я не нарушаю своих обещаний.

Котенок смотрел на него огромными сияющими синими глазами, и Такэо казалось, будто в нем видят не просто инопланетника, с которым провели хорошую ночь и сейчас собираются провести хороший день, но нечто большее, сильное и прекрасное, спускающееся на землю, словно посланник Неба, и приносящее радость. Под этим взглядом хотелось смеяться и совершать подвиги, творить безумства и читать стихи. Но он просто крепко обнял мальчишку, провел рукой вдоль его спины, с готовностью изогнувшейся под лаской, – до самой попки, такой округлой и мягкой под всеми этими одеждами – и хмыкнул, кивая на соседнее кресло:

– Сядь и пристегнись. Не стоит оставаться здесь дольше необходимого.

До дверей его номера они дошли чинно и неторопливо, соблюдая должное расстояние между собой, но когда дверь закрылась и защелкнулась за ними, набросились друг на друга, как изголодавшиеся – на пищу. Так подростки, непривычные к ласкам, якобы тайно договариваются о свидании – а взрослые, отворачиваясь со снисходительной и понимающей улыбкой, не спешат показать, что знают об их секрете.

Когда, усталые и опустошенные, они приходили в себя, валяясь на пушистом ковре, посреди разбросанной одежды, застенчиво звякнул автомат, сообщая, что, если на то будет желание постояльца, можно забрать заказанную заранее еду. Такэо, помедлив пару минут и лениво потянувшись, все же нашел в себе силы отпустить мальчишку, встать с пола, достать из недр автомата поднос с едой и переставить его на кровать – сочтя, что, раз уж пришлось подняться, валяться здесь будет гораздо приятнее, чем на полу.

Чио забрался следом, с любопытством принюхиваясь к незнакомым запахам. Такэо поднял крышки, и аромат стал ярче и плотнее прежнего – казалось, что его можно черпать ложками, как густой суп.

– Не стесняйся, – Такэо улыбнулся. – Все это можно есть. Я понимаю, что тебе неоткуда знать, как это следует есть правильно – но сейчас не время учиться этому.

Чио поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся застенчиво и робко.

– Госсподин так добр со мной… Прекрасссный мой добрый госсподин…

– Ешь, – усмехнулся Такэо, разваливаясь на покрывалах. Ласки всегда возбуждали в нем аппетит, но сейчас ему даже больше, чем есть, хотелось наблюдать за тем, как по-варварски, неумело, но вместе с тем изящно и красиво, Чио пробует незнакомые блюда. Мальчик заметил его взгляд, опустил ресницы и покраснел.

– Очшень вкусссно, госсподин! – улыбнулся он. – Сстранно, но вкуссно…

– Еще бы, – самодовольно усмехнулся Такэо. – Я вообще удивлен, что здесь знают названия этих блюд, не то что умеют их готовить. Вот у нас…

Чио тихонько вздохнул.

– Ваш дом, госсподин, должен быть прекрассен…

– О да! – горячо воскликнул Такэо. – Даже Ро, на которой я живу, не первая и не прекраснейшая из сатрапий, стократ прекраснее этой грязной планетки – так, как небесные светила превосходят отражения городских огней в грязных лужах…

Мальчик смотрел на него, восхищенно приоткрыв рот, и казалось, что в его глазах сияют те самые звезды. Такэо вдруг стало жаль, что он не может отвезти его… домой. В столицу. Подняться на скоростном обзорном лифте на самый высокий небоскреб, вздымающийся над поверхностью выше гор старой Терры. Показать ему город, рассыпанный внизу, как пригоршни сияющих драгоценностей. Бесконечный людской многоярусный муравейник, раскинувшийся от горизонта до горизонта… Разве могут сравниться здешние грязные, хаотично застроенные города – с красотой симфонии, будто задуманной единым гением и одним вдохновенным порывом воплощенной в камне?.. Показать ему, как прекрасен может быть мегаполис, рожденный не стремлением к наживе, но мечтой о совершенстве… 

– Нет ничего прекраснее на свете, чем Империя, – тихо сказал Такэо наконец, с некоторым удивлением понимая, что он… тоскует. – Здесь грязны мысли, грязны поступки…грязен сам воздух. Разве достоин уважения мир, где высшее из искусств, претворение и создание человека, служит наживе, похоти, и желанию власти?.. Что может быть омерзительнее, чем переделка человека по чужой прихоти?..

Чио моргнул и отвернулся. Такэо показалось, что в глазах мальчика блеснули слезы. 

– И ты сам – самое лучшее тому подтверждение, не так ли?.. – вздохнул он. Чио торопливо кивнул, не оборачиваясь. – Иди ко мне, получим от этой земли хотя бы маленькую толику радости, которую та может дать…

Мальчик быстро-быстро закивал, вытирая глаза, потом обернулся и порывисто обнял его. «Не хотел я его расстраивать, – покаянно подумал Такэо, оглаживая податливую нежную спину. – Кто бы мог подумать, что он сам понимает все…» А потом мыслей у него не осталось вовсе, когда рядом с его глазами оказались чужие, еще влажные от слез, и мокрые ресницы взметнулись, как тяжелая еловая ветка, сбрасывающая капли после дождя, когда нежные губы накрыли его рот, а тонкие руки обвили шею…

Много, много времени спустя, лежа на разворошенной, раскиданной постели, с которой они умудрились каким-то чудом не уронить поднос, Такэо, с трудом пробившись сквозь дрему, нашел в себе силы дотянуться до комма – и ахнул.

– Не потеряют ли тебя? – тревожно спросил он. – Знаешь, сколько времени?

– Сколько? – с трудом разлепил сонные ресницы мальчик.

А знает ли он, что такое «сколько времени», вдруг подумалось Такэо. Вдруг он не поймет, что это значит?

– Уже вечер, – тихо ответил он. 

Мальчик ахнул, резко садясь и бессознательно прижимая руки к груди. Он был так очарователен – сонный, теплый, взъерошенный, – что, несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Такэо не смог удержаться от искушения и не поцеловать его.

– Мне… пора, – неожиданно серьезно, хмуря бровки, произнес Чио. – Будут исскать.

– Ты такая прелесть, когда хмуришься, – усмехнулся Такэо. – Почаще так делай.

– Да… хорошо, – сдавленно выговорил мальчик, сполз с кровати, не глядя на него, собрал с пола свою одежду и пошел в ванную.

Не показывался он достаточно долго, так, что Такэо успел встревожиться, и, несмотря на сонную расслабленность, отправился выяснять, в чем дело.

Котенок нашелся в ванной. Он сидел, стиснув в охапке свою одежду и яростно, хотя и беззвучно, рыдал. О том, чего стоило ему сохранять тишину, свидетельствовали искусанные до крови губы и отпечатки острых зубов на тыльной стороне рук.

– Ты… ты чего? – растерялся юноша, подхватывая его на руки. Чио прижался к нему, утыкаясь лицом в плечо и продолжая сотрясаться в беззвучных рыданиях.

Такэо отнес его обратно в спальню, уложил на кровать, но не смог отцепить от себя маленькие руки. На все вопросы котенок только трясся, мотал головой и плакал без остановки. Успокоить его никак не получалось.

– Ты так не хочешь расставаться со мной? – невольно тронутый этой мыслью, спросил его юноша. Ему и самому не хотелось, но…

Котенок замер. Потом тяжело выдохнул сквозь зубы.

– Не… не хочу. Не хочу предавать тебя.

– Что?.. – остатки сна мигом слетели с Такэо. – О… чем ты?

Чио вцепился в него еще крепче, и постепенно, сквозь всхлипы, рыдания, повторы и неправильное строение фраз, юноша осознавал сказанное. Оказывается, та их встреча (конечно же!) не прошла незамеченной. Из Чио добыли всю информацию – и с кем он был, и сколько времени, и, главное, что они собираются встретиться снова. И великодушно отпустили его на свидание, но с одним маленьким условием. Вернувшись в дом хозяина, он должен был принести образцы генома своего любовника, которые, несомненно, в будущем были бы применены с пользой для бизнеса. А это значило… А это значило, что если бы этот план был реализован, кто угодно на этой грязной планетке, да и за ее пределами тоже, смог бы развлекаться с самыми разнообразными существами, созданными из генома одного слишком наивного цетагандийца …Когда Такэо представил это, его буквально затрясло от бешенства. Хотя, не будь он так доверчив, эта мысль пришла бы ему в голову и раньше, но с мальчишкой ему отчего-то было так хорошо…

– Я не предать тебя, – твердо закончил свою сбивчивую речь мальчик. – Я умереть, пуссть, пуссть меня убить, но не предать тебя.

Мысли в голове Такэо заметались беспорядочно и быстро. Оставить котенка здесь на верную смерть… это было бы бесчестно и невыносимо. В конце концов, сейчас он, этот получеловек, ценой своей жизни был готов спасти его честь. То, что гораздо важнее жизни. Неужели он не придумает, как спасти жизнь – ему?

Здесь Чио негде укрыть. Его будут искать и найдут. Хуже того, хозяева точно знают, где он. А дела с наследством Такэо еще не завершены… И его рейс домой еще не завтра…

– Слушай, – торопливо заговорил он, боясь передумать. – Ты ведь сможешь сказать… например, что у тебя ничего не вышло. Что я ничего не заподозрил, но у тебя ничего не получилось. Я не расплетал косы, – он инстинктивно провел рукой по растрепанной каштановой гриве волос, – и я заставил тебя искупаться перед уходом. И еще – сказать, что я настаивал на еще одной встрече. Я… улетаю меньше чем через неделю, – юноша услышал, что Чио, всхлипнув, затаил дыхание, и невольно улыбнулся его испугу, – я заберу тебя с собой.

Мальчик слабо и радостно вскрикнул, обвивая, оплетая его руками и ногами. Такэо невольно засмеялся, целуя его, и не сразу смог продолжить свою речь.

– Приходи ко мне через четыре дня, вечером. Хорошо? Придешь? Я буду тебя ждать. Я куплю тебе билет, неприметную одежду и буду тебя ждать. Но если ты опоздаешь или не сможешь прийти…

– Я приду-приду-приду! – Чио целовал его лицо, шею, руки, безостановочно, счастливо, исступленно. – О мой прекрассный госсподин, я твой раб навеки, я приду, что бы со мной ни ссделали!..

– Ты больше не будешь рабом, – улыбнулся Такэо. – У тебя будет новая жизнь, новое имя, ты будешь моим любовником, и никто никогда не посмеет тебя обидеть. Никогда.

Чио выдохнул длинно, будто у него захватило дух, и прижался к нему всем телом. И Такэо показалось в тот миг, что все сложности – это, в сущности, такая чепуха перед спасением этого сокровища из ада вечного рабства.

*

На следующее утро Такэо позволил себе поваляться в постели, перебирая в памяти события вчерашнего дня, и снова пришел к ощущению глубокой удовлетворенности принятым решением. Да, это было рискованно и неоднозначно, и похищение раба, если бы оно всплыло, могло бы иметь неприятные последствия… но он верил в свою везучесть. В конце концов, от здешних торгашей всегда можно будет откупиться – не станут же они, в самом деле, устраивать серьезный скандал с риском потерять выгодного вкладчика, и ради чего?..

К тому же, это было по-настоящему серьезным и благородным поступком. Не бросить в беде того, кто помог ему – это было правильно.

С другой стороны, – Такэо перевернулся на другой бок, удобнее устраиваясь под легким одеялом, заворачиваясь в него, как в кокон, – он допустил непростительную неосторожность, так расслабившись и доверившись. Если бы этот мальчик не влюбился в него без памяти, это было бы чревато как минимум скандалом и позором для него, Такэо. Ему стоило бы помнить, что здесь нельзя никому и ни в чем доверять… не только в делах. Но теперь он предупрежден и больше такой ошибки не допустит.

Приняв это решение, он завозился и вскочил, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим, бодрым и готовым к подвигам.

Еще несколько звонков и пара встреч – и наконец Такэо с чувством глубокого удовлетворения получил вожделенные подписи и вслед за ними код доступа к последней части наследства. Можно было со спокойной душой готовиться к отлету или впустую тратить время, ожидая его. Особых сборов Такэо не требовалось, поэтому он отправился гулять по изрядно надоевшему ему городу. Душа требовала праздника, но отмечать удачное завершение дела в одиночестве и здесь… ну уж нет. Вот дома… дома можно будет собрать товарищей по Академии и устроить пристойное для их возраста празднование – помимо официальных торжеств…

Задумавшись о том, кого и в какой последовательности стоит пригласить, и как устроить праздник, а также рассчитывая, как организовать наилучшим образом перемены блюд, Такэо без всякой цели выписывал круги по центру города. В какой-то момент он заметил, что стоит перед вывеской магазина готовой одежды. Кусочки паззла сложились в его сознании по сложной цепочке ассоциаций, и Такэо вдруг вспомнил о том, что напрочь вылетело у него из головы за всеми этими заботами – нужно купить одежду для Чио, чтобы сделать его менее приметным при погрузке на корабль. И, кстати, нужно было связаться со службой заказа рейсов – и взять еще один билет, в ту же каюту…

Со второй задачей Такэо справился быстро и без проблем, сделав всего один короткий звонок. Да и стоимость полета увеличилась совсем не так, как он опасался. Таким образом, ему осталось решить только один вопрос, и, не раздумывая ни минуты, он вошел в двери магазина, приветливо распахнувшиеся перед ним.

Милый мальчик-консультант вежливо расспросил его о цветовых предпочтениях, силуэте костюма, размерах и прочем – и только кивнул понимающе, когда Такэо замялся и попытался описать объемы Чио, преимущественно показывая их руками. Ни тени ехидства не мелькнуло на его лице – исключительно уважительная и вежливая улыбка человека на службе, но отчего-то Такэо казалось, что улыбается и кивает он слишком понимающе, еще чуть-чуть – и это было бы непристойно. Но усилием воли он заставил себя продолжить разговор с этим человеком – разве что более холодно и отстраненно, чем раньше. Но проклятый продавец только осклабился совсем уж откровенно, когда Такэо попытался упомянуть, что покупает вещи для младшего брата. Впрочем, ни единого комментария он себе не позволил, а кивнул и провел Такэо в зал с визором, где было можно подобрать подходящее.

Такэо задумчиво рассматривал на экране сменяющие друг друга фасоны, откладывая некоторые из них для более пристального изучения, когда у него зазвонил комм. Уже нажав кнопку принятия вызова, он осознал, что никто из тех, кому он оставлял свой номер, не мог бы ему позвонить. А когда он увидел, кто именно с ним связывается, подозрения и страхи усилились еще больше. Могущественный барон. Хозяин Чио. Неужели…неужели Чио предал его? Неужели все это было ловушкой? Собрав все свое мужество и даже не переменившись в лице, он спокойно поприветствовал звонившего. Только один выход – не сознаваться. Не сознаваться ни за что и ни в чем. Пусть ищут доказательства. 

Впрочем, господин барон не выглядел ни раздраженным, ни, хуже того, опасно-довольным ситуацией. Он улыбнулся Такэо и пригласил его отпраздновать успешное заключение Сделки, оказав ему честь и посетив его дом сегодня ближе к ночи.

Мысли у Такэо лихорадочно заметались. Откуда он узнал? Впрочем, никакого секрета здесь нет... Как он получил номер его комма?.. Тоже понятно…

– Я прошу меня простить, – осторожно проговорил он, пытаясь придумать хоть подобие оправдания, – но…

– Господин Тория, – усмехнулся барон, – Ваш вылет состоится только завтрашней ночью. Неужели прием у меня оставил в Вашей душе только дурные воспоминания, что Вы предпочтете скучный вечер у себя в номере компании моих гостей?

В голове Такэо прозвучал тревожный звоночек. Отказываться нельзя. Опасно. Этот человек здесь – царь и бог, его решение значит больше, чем закон, и не стоит ссориться с ним… По какой бы причине – или причуде – он ни захотел увидеть у себя цетагандийского гостя, его желание должно быть исполнено. Такэо вежливо склонил голову, улыбаясь настолько естественно, насколько это было возможно в тот момент.

– Прошу меня простить, господин барон. У меня и в мыслях не было отвергать ваше гостеприимное приглашение. Я всего лишь хотел уточнить, к какому времени мне следует подъехать? К сожалению, я сейчас в городе, и вид мой отнюдь не соответствует…

Мужчина перебил его речь нетерпеливым жестом.

– Я надеюсь, что трех часов Вам хватит. Впрочем, в Ваших условиях даже опоздание будет простительным. До встречи, господин Тория, – он сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и отключился, оставив своего собеседника совершенно потерянным.

Нужно было торопиться. Поэтому Такэо подозвал к себе консультанта и попросил немедленно принести к нему то, что он уже выбрал, а впрочем… а впрочем, широким жестом решил он, можно сразу отдать на оплату и упаковку, все равно времени выбирать что-то нет. Консультант поклонился, и Такэо вновь увидел так раздражающую ехидную и понимающую усмешку в глазах.

– Это ни в коем случае не является моим делом, – мягко заметил он. – Но Вы говорили, что Вашему брату нужна одежда для путешествия, однако до уличной одежды показ на визоре не успел дойти, прежде чем Вы прервали его…

Такэо невольно смутился, мигом вспомнив, насколько домашними и откровенными были выбранные костюмы, но тут же принял невозмутимый вид, решив нужное докупить как-нибудь после, да хоть бы и завтра.

– Да, я передумал, – он решительно махнул рукой. – Заверните то, что есть.

*

Конечно, Такэо опоздал к началу праздника. Сказать по совести, он не то чтобы торопился – такое внезапное приглашение по-прежнему вызывало у него закономерные опасения. С другой стороны, не было достаточных причин, чтобы отказать чересчур и внезапно гостеприимному хозяину. Оставалось надеяться только, что вторая сторона тоже не хочет портить отношения. Если он, Такэо Тория, получив свое наследство – а об этом он уже отправил сообщение домой – не вернется с этой планеты, то, нет никаких сомнений, это вызовет изрядный скандал, и вряд ли это входит в планы хозяина. Если же его, Такэо, подставили, подложив ему Чио, нужны весомые доказательства того, что он собирался организовать побег. И до тех пор, пока этих доказательств нет, любые действия против него будут противозаконными и опять-таки спровоцируют скандал…

Но, как бы он ни пытался успокоить себя этими разумными доводами, руки сами тянулись на всякий случай проверить функциональность анализатора ядов, поставить оповещение, которое должно было отправиться домой, если он не вернется до утра, и совершить прочие подобные действия – малоосмысленные в плане сохранения жизни, если бы на нее всерьез решили покуситься злоумышленники, но странно-успокаивающие.

Таким образом, на пороге дома господина барона он оказался с опозданием не менее чем на час.

Но, если Такэо подспудно надеялся, что второе посещение этого гостеприимного крова пройдет настолько же незамеченным, как первое, его ждало разочарование. Хозяин дома улыбался гостю широко и ослепительно, взяв его под руку и проведя его короткой дорогой через залы, которые казались бесконечными в прошлый раз, когда он так потерянно скитался по ним. Дамы подмигивали ему и напрашивались на танец, мужчины предлагали с ним выпить за успешную Сделку, рабыни-танцовщицы, кажется, извивались в первую очередь вокруг него – и скоро голова у него совсем пошла кругом.

Не то чтобы он был вовсе непривычен к светскому общению, но после недель вынужденного одиночества шумный, навязчивый, бесцеремонный джексонианский свет произвел на него действие, подобное яркой лампе, включенной в лицо человеку, долго блуждавшему в темноте.

Поэтому, когда спустя несколько… минут? часов? суток?.. хозяин дома призвал ко вниманию, Такэо прислонился к колонне, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы хватать воздух ртом, как рыба на берегу. Тишина оглушила его настолько, что он не сразу понял, о чем говорит хозяин – и смог собраться, только когда присутствующие обернулись к нему, раздаваясь в стороны и образовывая коридор от него до господина барона. А тот, в свою очередь, ждал, вежливо улыбаясь, пока совершенно растерявшийся дорогой гость отлипнет от колонны и подойдет к нему. Господин барон по праву полагал, что праздники в его доме должны вызывать у гостей именно такой эффект, и считал потерянно блуждающий взгляд, который тщетно пытается принять видимость сосредоточенности, лучшей похвалой себе как хозяину.

Когда Такэо наконец дошел до него, зал взорвался громогласными хлопками. Юноше показалось, что ударная волна звука сейчас снесет его, и потому, занятый тем, чтобы удержаться на ногах, он опять пропустил часть речи господина барона.

– Господин Такэо, – между тем проникновенно сообщили ему, крепко сжимая его ладонь в своей, – Сделка, которую Вы заключили сейчас, это начало Вашего жизненного пути, и потому я могу назвать ее одной из самых важных в Вашей жизни! Она важна и для нас, ведь Ваш отец был одним из драгоценных наших клиентов. Редкой состоятельности и благоразумия был этот человек, покойный Джиро Тория, да будут небеса ему пухом, а космический ветер подарит любовниц самых умелых…

Такэо терялся, тонул в этой многословной, выспренной речи. В глубине души он, стоя как болванчик с застывшей улыбкой на лице и не смея вынуть руки из чужих горячих и потных ладоней, надеялся, что вот сейчас это все закончится, можно будет поблагодарить, как должно – и наконец вернуться домой. В отель. Спать, собирать вещи – а завтра наконец улететь с этой безумной планеты.

Между тем длинная речь господина барона подходила к концу.

– Мой юный друг, – проникновенно сообщил он Такэо, – у нас есть один обычай, возвышенный и древний, уходящий своими корнями к нашим стародавним предкам, да будет пухом им земля Терры. Когда гость покидает дом, благородному хозяину должно и правильно отдариться за высочайший подарок – лицезрение гостя – подарком сообразным, преподнеся ему то, что больше всего ему понравилось под этим кровом. И гость не вправе отказаться от этого дара.

Хозяин хлопнул в ладоши, наконец отпустив руку гостя, и перед взглядом ошеломленного Такэо слуги господина барона, одинаковые на лицо и одетые в одинаковые ливреи, так, что в глазах начинало двоиться, вошли вчетвером, образуя правильный четырехугольник. А в середине между ними, символически удерживаемый розовыми лентами… шел Чио.

Слуги поочередно, кланяясь в пол, передали ленты господину барону. А тот вложил их в руку Такэо – прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать и как-то возразить. Чио опустился на колени, целуя край одежды нового господина, а зал, будто слаженный хор, грянул аплодисментами и криками «Ура!»

И еще какое-то время Такэо, растерявшийся и не понимающий, на каком он свете, принимал поздравления, а кто-то шептал ему в спину, мол, договор еще нужно подписать, приложите палец вот здесь, распишитесь тут… Господин барон похлопал его дружески и фамильярно по плечу и оставил наедине с толпой, жаждущей поздравить…

Когда они сумели выбраться из дома, небо уже светлело. И только подходя к флаеру, взмыленный Такэо сообразил, что по-прежнему крепко сжимает в руке проклятые розовые ленты.

– И зачем вся эта бутафория?.. – он брезгливо поджал губы, устраиваясь на водительском месте.

Сейчас под глазами у Чио стали видны темные тени, несмотря на всю косметику, которой его щедро наградили в бывшем доме. Котенок устало свернулся в соседнем кресле, но на реплику Такэо встрепенулся и даже слабо улыбнулся.

– Теперь я раб госссподин. Я быть с госсподин…

Такэо сердито фыркнул, постепенно понимая – так ведь правда проще, не нужно никаких побегов, никаких проблем, никаких скандалов… Можно вполне официально оформить их билеты по всей Вселенной, господин путешествует со своим рабом…по всей, кроме дома. «Что-нибудь придумаю», – отмахнулся Такэо. Для его уставшей головы эти мысли были неподъемны, как огромные скалы.

– Ты больше не раб, – строго сообщил он котенку, не отвлекаясь от дороги, – как бы там это ни было записано официально, ты мой любовник, не раб, не постельная игрушка.

Котенок уже дремал, свернувшись в кресле и подергивая ушами, так что вряд ли его слышал…

*

В просторной и уютной каюте места было достаточно даже на двоих. Широкая кровать, пушистый ковер на полу, отдельный душ, головизор на стене – его можно было настроить как на прямую трансляцию картинки с наружных видеодатчиков, так и на показ фильмов из видеотеки. Когда Такэо отпускал Чио и уходил в гости к либо соседям, либо в кают-компанию, где можно было проводить время в зависимости от своих интересов, котенок либо сворачивался клубком в постели и засыпал, либо садился у головизора и гонял по кругу какие-то бестолковые яркие фильмы, скорее всего рассчитанные на детей, либо, когда корабль сбрасывал скорость, так же бессмысленно смотрел на практически неизменную картину звездного неба. Такэо и умиляло, и раздражало это пристрастие – порой ему казалось, что Чио способен часами смотреть абсолютно на любую картинку, лишь бы в ней было хоть малейшее движение. Вот и сейчас – в то время, как он задремал после горячего секса, раскинувшись во всю широкую постель, котенок выбрался из-под него и опять сидел, пялясь в картинку звездного неба.

– Чио, – хрипловатым со сна голосом буркнул Такэо, – на что ты там опять засмотрелся? Иди сюда. И принеси мне воды, пить хочу.

Не то чтобы за водой ему было далеко или сложно вставать, но вылезать из-под легкого теплого одеяла, пусть и на пушистый ковер, идти, искать бокал было совершенно невыносимо лень.

И к тому же так приятно было видеть, как легко и с готовностью Чио сползает с кровати, идет к столику, отнюдь не стесняясь своей наготы, изящно тянется за бокалом – так, что его пушистый хвост тянется тоже, приподнимаясь и открывая желанные полукружия… белое, алое, золотое смотрелось так, что Такэо едва не забывал, о чем же он собственно просил мальчика. Вот и сейчас, когда Чио принес ему воду, Такэо только сердито махнул рукой, мол, поставь – и набросился на него, как будто не видел его очень, очень долго.

И из головы мигом вылетело все то, о чем он собирался подумать по пробуждении – как привезти Чио домой, как миновать контроль, как обойти то, что документов у котенка нет… это на джексонианском корабле небольшая мзда правильному человеку решает все вопросы раз и навсегда, но на таможне родной планеты Такэо скорее разорится, чем оплатит молчание всех любопытствующих…

Когда час спустя его любовник уснул, Чио шевельнул ухом, медленно открыл глаза и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить его, сполз с кровати. Прием душа здесь был быстрым и практически бесшумным – а, к счастью, новый хозяин не настаивал на том, чтобы котенок хранил на себе все следы соития. Чужие запахи болезненно били по его обонянию, и чувствовать их на коже было… неприятно. Мешало думать.

Он снова уютно устроился в уголке дивана перед головизором, и нервно-яркие звезды на черном бархате неба снова заставили его раствориться, потеряться в бесконечности, забыть о сегодняшнем дне, соскальзывая в более привычное прошлое…

…Если бы Такэо мог видеть то, о чем вспоминало его нежданное приобретение, он бы удивился и насторожился. Еще больше он удивился бы, если бы мог услышать, о чем говорили тогда эти двое – тот, кого он привык называть Чио, и прежний его господин.

…Господин был доволен настолько, что своей рукой пригладил взлохмаченные волосы раба, в то время как сам трясся от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

– Так, значит, он собирается тебя похитить?

Чио позволил себе улыбнуться.

– Да, господин. Он предложил мне бежать с ним.

Если бы Такэо услышал тогда его голос, ровный и мягкий, без малейшего намека на привычный ломаный акцент, возможно, он заподозрил бы что-то неладное. Но некому было подслушать этот разговор в глухой полночный час в самом сердце дома господина барона, за тремя запертыми дверями.

– Ты хорошо поработал, – одобрительно кивнул барон. – Твои наставники будут гордиться тобой, когда узнают, как ты выполнил мое поручение.

Мальчик засиял, поспешно кланяясь в пол.

– Самая большая радость для меня – быть полезным Дому…

– Но твоя задача еще не завершена, – мягко остановил его господин. – Наш, ммм, гость улетает завтра, и больше мы с тобой не увидимся.

– Я знаю, господин, – Чио поклонился снова, не позволяя себе ни движением, ни словом выдать печаль. Это было бы… преступно и недостойно. – Я… буду служить Вам и Дому всегда, везде, куда бы не занесла меня судьба.

Барон медленно кивнул.

– Не забывай, кто ты и чей ты. Ты должен быть с этим человеком так долго, как только это будет возможным. Ты должен остаться живым так долго, насколько хватит твоих сил. От этого зависит благополучие Дома.

– Да, господин, – Чио улыбнулся почти озорно. – Я… думаю, это будет не так сложно.

*

Прошло уже три месяца с тех пор, как Такэо вернулся домой вместе с Чио. На таможне ему повезло – не иначе как чудом. Подвернулся нужный корабль, нашлись инопланетники, которые за небольшую мзду устроили проезд Чио в своей компании и якобы выезд его обратно… и никакой связи с господином Такэо Тория, нет-нет-нет, никакой. А что какой-то флаер ночью забирал некий груз в районе космопорта – так кто же за этим будет следить?..

Выпущенный дома из тесного мешка, Чио вцепился в хозяина, почти до крови расцарапав ему кожу, и долго-долго не хотел отпускать его. Такэо посмешила и умилила эта пылкая сцена, и, казалось бы, все беды остались позади… но ему пришлось столкнуться с нежданными трудностями.

Чио оставила равнодушным строгая красота его дома, где каждая линия была выверена вплоть до миллиметра и градуса. Чио недоумевал в его саду, где каждый куст и травинка занимали подобающее им место. Чио откровенно боялся больших деревьев и не любил летать на флаере. Да, конечно, он говорил нужные и подобающие слова – но за время дороги Такэо научился распознавать, когда его маленький питомец впрямь очарован, а когда он просто говорит то, что положено.

А всерьез восхищали его только яркие цветные фильмы и самые простые визуальные игры, особенно те из них, что давали эффект присутствия. Котенок мог не отходить от экрана часами, самозабвенно, забывая про еду и сон. Хотя обычно поспать и поесть он любил – даже больше, чем секс.

Когда Такэо возвращался домой, Чио встречал его у порога, повисая на шее и болтая ногами, сминая дорогие выходные одежды, портя прическу – и приглашающе отводя хвост. Это было и мило, и раздражающе одновременно.

Слуг пришлось уволить, даже тех, чей род служил в доме еще со времен давних предков Такэо: он не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то лишний увидел его приобретение. В свете это обсуждали – но, впрочем, не более, чем любую прихоть, позволительную молодому человеку, наследнику большого состояния. В конце концов, решение, содержать ли слуг или обходиться роботами-автоматами, целиком и полностью зависело от эксцентричности хозяина.

Также пришлось отказаться от проведения приемов у себя в доме – единственная попытка такого рода едва не закончилась скандалом, когда одна гостья заметила золотистую шерсть на обивке дивана, неведомо как пропущенную роботом-уборщиком, и, смеясь, поинтересовалась у Такэо, отчего не видно его нового питомца. На долю секунды юноше показалось, что его тайна раскрыта, и таиться больше нет смысла… Никто не мог представить, какого самообладания ему стоило отшутиться и незаметно увести разговор от опасной темы.

Порой он представлял себе на долю секунды, что его секрет стал достоянием общественности. О да, возможно, ему удалось бы уйти от суда, всего лишь отправив Чио в лаборатории, из которых он не вышел бы живым, и заплатив изрядный штраф. Но его имя… репутация… сплетни, которые о нем пошли бы… При одной мысли об этом Такэо чувствовал, что плечи у него сутулятся, будто под тяжелым грузом, а шею словно сдавливает невидимая удавка.

Порой ему приходила в голову злая и недостойная мысль – а может быть, стоило бы незаметно избавиться от Чио? Котенок доверчив, один укол в нежную шею – и… но юноша тут же с негодованием отвергал ее. Нельзя было так жестоко обмануть доверие существа, которое любило его и верило ему… И пусть интеллекта котенка не хватало ни на что, кроме просмотра детских ярких видео, пусть ему не были интересны ни книги, ни наука, ни искусства, пусть весь он был прямым издевательством над стройной и высокой идеей сверхчеловека, которой посвящена была жизнь Империи, от Звездных Яслей до самого последнего дома на Мю – все-таки он был… ласковым, и покорным, и горячим, страстным в постели, и нежным, и таким красивым, что замирало сердце от одной мысли о том, что может остановиться это сердце, стать холодной эта фарфоровая кожа… И Такэо раз за разом отметал постыдные мысли – с тем, чтобы рано или поздно снова вернуться к ним.

Однажды утром он сидел дома в своем кабинете, отпросившись со службы под предлогом наследственных дел, и тупо смотрел на пустой экран. Привычные и нерадостные мысли вертелись в голове, и сосредоточиться ни на чем не получалось, когда вдруг раздался сигнал вызова. Такэо привычно нажал кнопку «принять», не посмотрев на определитель номера, и увидел перед собой смутно знакомое лицо.

– Господин Такэо Тория, – слегка поклонился звонивший, – я крайне рад, что застал Вас дома и на связи.

– Здравствуйте, – нахмурился Такэо, пытаясь сообразить, кто это, и откуда этот человек узнал номер его личного домашнего комма.

– Я не отниму у Вас много времени, – белозубо улыбнулся мужчина на экране, и эта улыбка, вместе со смуглым лицом и странным акцентом, заставила Такэо бессознательно напрячься. Перед ним, несомненно, был джексонианец.

– Чем могу быть… – начал он, но его крайне невежливо перебили.

– О, можете, конечно, можете, и еще как, – кажется, или над ним уже смеялись в открытую? – И мало того, я полагаю, что именно это Вы и сделаете.

– Кто Вы такой? – практически прошипел Такэо. – Что Вы себе позволяете?

Его собеседник усмехнулся.

– Для начала позвольте, я продемонстрирую Вам один весьма забавный и поучительный ролик.

На весь экран раскрылось видео, в котором Такэо… да, это был несомненно он, вот отчетливо видно лицо – и грим, со всеми подробностями… Камера отошла назад, показав обстановку каюты, и стало очевидно, что именно Такэо делает с хвостатым и ушастым существом, лежащим с ним в постели… Картинка переключилась, показав уже его дом. Откуда же это снимали – неужели через окно?.. Вот он, Такэо, теперь уже без грима, откинувшись назад в кресле, держит за волосы Чио, который, стоя на коленях, старательно и умело делает ему минет… и еще сцена… и еще…

К концу ролика, длившегося всего несколько минут, Такэо чувствовал себя так, как будто его пропустили через сопло корабля. Не осталось ни страха, ни ненависти, ни бешенства, только равнодушие и отчаяние, как будто он остался один, в бесконечности космоса, без надежды, без шанса на спасение…

– Чего… вы хотите? – голос у него все же сорвался до визгливых нот. Его собеседник, напротив, выглядел довольным и благодушным.

– Копию файла с Вашего рабочего стола, – мягко сообщил он. – Вы знаете, о каком файле идет речь. Да, именно о том, над которым Вы планировали поработать сегодня.

Такэо лихорадочно вспоминал – что же в этом файле, кроме того, что он относился к документации СБ, могло быть настолько важным, что заставило бы кого-то шантажировать…

– Господин Тория, я жду, – так же мягко напомнил о себе его собеседник. – Эта копия нужна мне сейчас. До окончания нашего разговора. Иначе… Вы сами понимаете.

– Да… Хорошо, – Такэо решился. Этот файл точно не стоил карьеры, положения в свете и, возможно, жизни… Дрожащими пальцами он набрал код, напрямую соединяющий два устройства, и смотрел, как приговоренный к смерти, как виртуальное изображение файла отправляется собеседнику. Когда отправка была завершена, собеседник вежливо-издевательски поклонился, улыбаясь.

– Благодарю. Наш договор вступил в силу. Вы молчите о нас, а мы о Ваших… невинных забавах.

– Вы… даете мне в этом слово? – с трудом выдавил Такэо.

Его собеседник широко улыбнулся.

– Сделка, господин Тория! Мы надеемся на плодотворное и долгое сотрудничество. И… мы не советовали бы Вам избавляться от второго участника этих, столь, ммм, пикантных видео. Мы можем задуматься о том, что совершенные Сделки для Вас ничего не значат…

Прежде, чем Такэо успел задать хоть один вопрос, абонент отключился. При попытке вывести на экран номер комм выдал ошибку. Ошибка. Ошибка. Такэо уронил голову на стол, вцепившись в волосы руками. Все… кончено. Теперь все зависит от слова мерзавцев, которые шантажируют его… и которые могут захотеть еще чего-то. И еще. И… так до бесконечности.

Тихий голосок Чио вывел его из ступора. Тыкаясь в его руку головой, котенок жалобно спросил, не случилось ли что-то, и не может ли он помочь. Такэо в бешенстве ударил его наотмашь по лицу – так, что Чио полетел кувырком на спину и распластался, глядя на него беспомощно и горько. Такэо почувствовал укол вины и помог ему встать. Уж мальчишка-то не был ни в чем виноват.

– Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы больше никто нам с тобой не помешал, – пробормотал он, осторожно обнимая Чио. – В моем доме есть большой подвал. Пока ты будешь там, никто не увидит тебя, не увидит нас с тобой и не погубит нас.

Чио осторожно положил голову ему на плечо, стараясь не тревожить разбитую щеку, и думал, что, пожалуй, он верно понял своего барона. 

Все идет так, как должно. 

Значит, так тому и быть.


End file.
